


Love & War

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Jyn discovers that Bodhi and her dad are bit closer than she thought so she gives Bodhi the shovel talk because bambi eyes or not some things need to be said





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=226364#cmt226364) prompt

Jyn wasn’t too surprised when one of the nurses told her that her father was visiting Bodhi. From what she had gathered they had been close friends or else her father wouldn’t have trusted him with delivering his message to Saw.

Of all of them Bodhi had been hurt the worst and he had still managed to save them all, flying the shuttle through a battlefield with his back torn apart by a grenade. Even with bacta burn wounds weren’t easy to treat and took a while to heal.

Bodhi was the last one of them still in the infirmary. Bacta worked quickly on shot wounds like her father, Chirrut and Baze had suffered or her broken ankle. Even Cassian with his multiple broken bones had been released under strict orders to take it easy which a newly repaired K-2SO had cheerfully assured everyone Cassian would do or suffer the consequences. She hadn’t actually seen Cassian since but as he hadn’t been readmitted to the infirmary and K-2SO hadn’t been reprogrammed, she figured everything was fine.

Jyn approached Bodhi’s room when she heard voices. There were barely any doors inside the old temples the Rebellion used, only curtains and such. Privacy had not been a major concern when they had chosen the base.

“...picking up a new skill set?” For a moment she didn’t recognise Bodhi’s voice. Not when he sounded so light and teasing and relaxed. But then again she had never had the opportunity. 

“A better one than building weapons I hope”, there was a smile in her father’s voice she could hear it even without seeing it. “Tell me when it hurts.”

“It has to hurt.”

“Tell me anyway.”

Jyn looked through a split in the curtain. Bodhi was sitting on his bed, legs dangling over the side, with his upper body being naked. Her father stood behind him and was applying bacta to his back. Bodhi wore a neutral expression but Jyn could see that he was clenching his hands so much the knuckles turned white.

Her father stopped and gave him a worried look. “Bodhi?”

“I’m fine.” If Jyn hadn’t seen his hands she would’ve believed him but her father wasn’t convinced.

“I can get a nurse – “

“Just finish it”, Bodhi interrupted him. “I like it better when you do it.”

“If you’re sure...” Her father trailed off, not wholly convinced, but he resumed his work.

“What? You don’t believe me?” Bodhi asked teasingly. Jyn noticed that he was driving his fingernails of his left hand into the back of his right one.

“I know you’re an excellent Sabacc player for a reason.” Her father stepped away and pulled the medical gloves off before he took what looked like a lamp and shone it over Bodhi’s back. She knew it was used to harden the top layer of the bacta since that was easier for extensive wounds like Bodhi’s than bandages and the rebellion didn’t have enough bacta for a tank.

Jyn didn’t use the opportunity to make her presence known. It was fascinating to see them together and reminded her a little of seeing her father and her mother together.

“There”, her father said eventually. “All done.” He put the lamp on the tray with the bacta jar and walked around the bed where he sat down next to Bodhi. “Give me your hands.”

So he hadn’t been fooled by Bodhi’s calm demeanour. But then it obviously wasn’t the first time her father had done this for Bodhi.

Bodhi rested his hands on Galen’s and her father rubbed them gently.

“It’s getting easier”, Bodhi said. “It’s not hurting as much anymore.”

“I wish you weren’t hurt at all”, her father replied. He lifted Bodhi’s right hand and kissed the marks left there by his nails, “but I’m taking what I can get.”

Oh. Jyn thought as everything shifted in perspective. Oh. She watched as Bodhi closed the distance between them and kissed her father gently. It was obvious that this wasn’t the first time they had done this either.

For a split second she wanted to storm into the room and demand why her father hadn’t told her about this. Why Bodhi hadn’t told her either. But then she realised that this was neither the time nor the place. She hadn’t even been meant to witness this scene. Just for once Jyn decided to quietly walk away.

/

Jyn knew she wasn’t good with words. She couldn’t twist and turn them like Cassian, who had finally reappeared this afternoon with K-2SO hovering at his side but since they were bickering as usual, Jyn figured everything was fine. So instead of giving hints that she knew or dropping veiled threats into the conversation Jyn marched into Bodhi’s room and said,

“If you hurt him I will kill you.”

Bodhi gave her the wide-eyed look that had endeared him to every single person on base. “My father”, she added, “I’ve seen you together. And if you hurt him I will kill you.”

“I...I understand”, Bodhi said. “And I won’t...I mean I’ll try not to hurt him.”

“Good”, Jyn said and then, because she wasn’t completely immune to his eyes either, she added, “If he hurts you I won’t kill him but I’ll be angry with him.”

Bodhi ducked his head and smiled a little. “That’s good to know.”

“You looked happy when I saw you, so I’m glad you two have each other.” 

“Thank you”, Bodhi’s smile brightened and Jyn thought briefly that the Empire would falter in a moment should they get Bodhi to smile at the Emperor like that.

“You’re welcome”, and then because the temptation was too great, “dad.”

The look on Bodhi’s face was the funniest thing she had ever seen. It even beat K-2SO spoon feeding Cassian.

Her father chose that moment to into the room, looking from Bodhi’s mortified expression to Jyn laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. “Is everything okay?”

“I’ll let my new stepfather explain”, Jyn said when she managed to calm down a little. “Good choice, though. I’ll see you later.” With those words she left the room in stunned silence behind her. This alone would be worth sticking with the damn rebellion.

**Author's Note:**

> Jyn calling Bodhi 'dad' is my favourite headcanon of all times, can you imagine his face :P
> 
> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
